Yesterday Has A Face
by BacchikoiBABY21
Summary: His road to redemption won't be easy. Bucky meets his past. SEQUEL to "The One I Left Behind". Bucky the The Winter Soldier (WILL REWRITE SOON)
1. chapter 1

Notes:

This will take place after civil war.

CHAPTER I

"Are you sure you have the right information?" Steve asked.

King T'challa continued to stare at Steve. "Yes, they're planning to sell it on the black market. Probably moving the shipment now."

Steve took a deep breath and looked across the vast forest of Wakanda.

"we have to tell them, everyone. Even Tony." his face portrays that of a sad friend. Tony is still his friend, no matter what.

"perhaps its time to wake him, if there's anyone fit to do this mission it's him" King T'challa stood beside Steve, he's eyes upfront.

"I don't think that's a good idea, authorities are still on the look out" Steve worried.

"I think Tony will come to his senses, this is a chance to get those people behind Buckys actions. The real reason his parents died." King T'challa put his hands out from his pockets.

"its your call Captain, you know him more than anyone here." He touched Steves shoulder and left the room.

You're right.. I know him, I know he'll want to do this.. Steve thought.

\--

"Are you sure about this? I mean. He doesn't trust his own mind.." Sam whispered to no one in particular. But everyone heard him.

"Sam, this is not the time." Steve answered seriously.

Sam raised his hands in an attempt to surrender and not argue with Steve.

The sound of Bucky gasping for air registered in their ears.

"Bucky? Still remember us?" Steve stood and went to him. He's guard down.

Sam stood his ground, prepared if ever Bucky decides to retaliate. But he didn't.

Bucky nodded and smiled still catching his breath, his hair a bit longer now, his stubble more prominent darkening his face.

"we will give you a new arm" King T'challa announced. "You're operation shall start as soon as you feel better"

"why?" Bucky asked, seemingly surprised by King T'challas announcement.

"we need you now Bucky. We have received an information that there are 4 more winter soldiers like you. It's said that they're still in cryostasis. But if they get into the wrong hands, I don't think it will be a beautiful sight. I can't imagine 4 people like you. " Steve squeezed Buckys shoulder.

"but we won't force you into this, we'll understand if you don't want to be involve." Steve looked straight into Buckys eyes.

"But I am involved Steve. I need to stop this, this could be my way of redemption." Bucky held Steves hands on his shoulder.

"you said 4 soldiers? I remember training 3 Soviet soldiers like me. All of them are assholes." Bucky gritted his teeth.

"you trained them? That makes them more dangerous. But it doesn't matter as long as we get them first. Rest now, tomorrow you'll have your new arm."

King T'challa nodded to Bucky.

Bucky nodded as well. "thank you."

\--

Bucky woke up that morning with a new vibranium arm.

He stretched it, opened and closed his hands.

He smiled when he saw the symbol of captain America in his arm rather than the old red star.

Steve entered along with Sam, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He gripped it hard and growled.

Steve and Sam was quick to get on his sides. "what's wrong Buck? Sam call the doctor"

"ahh!! No!! I.. I had flashes of memories. It will subside Steve, don't worry." Bucky said through gritted teeth.

"this operation must've triggered memories. You know, you getting the operation, you waking up with a metal arm." Sam shrugged looking at Steve for agreement.

"you're right, I remember Zola. There was a doctor, and… and… there was a woman. I can't. I can't remember her face." Bucky now more calm, beads of sweat forming in his forehead and neck.

"its all just bad memories Buck, you don't need to pressure yourself to remember them."

Steve tapped Buckys shoulder and smiled.

"I gotta go now, tell the King himself that you're awake now. See you later Bucky." Sam winked and stepped outside the room.

"we need to get them now, before it's too late steve." Bucky spoke, he's face straight.

"and Tony, I hope he forgives you. He doesn't need to forgive me, I deserved all his hate." He took a deep breath.

"Bucky.. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"let this mission be my redemption, let me help you bring hydra down, every single one of them." Bucky looked at his metal arm.

"let's start with this 4 soldiers."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

"Clint is already on the move, he says the shipment is split into two. But still seems to be going in the same direction, London." Steve announced in the room. His arms crossed, and his eyes focused.

"we need to start moving, Clint and Scott are holding up now. But we can never tell." Sam spoke. Everyone nodding.

"tonight we move out. Everyone prepare. Wanda you stay here, just in case." King T'challa announced.

"I should go alone, there's no need for me to drag you all into this. Those men, I trained them, but I haven't seen them for years. It is too much trouble, let me handle this." Bucky spoke, looking at Steve for support.

"look Buck, we are a team. If anything, we dragged into this not the other way around. We woke you up in your sleep because we thought you'd like to do this." Steve answered. Buckys mouth became hard.

"We can't allow you to go alone, Clint and Scott is already there waiting for us. You will only go, if we come with you." King T'challa added.

"You're not the ghost you always thought you were, you're no longer the winter soldier. We work together. Now do you have anything to add about this soldiers you trained? " Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded. "It's was a project called The Zephyr project. they're three Russians, very patriotic. Arkady, the vicious spetsnaz killer. Leo, the enigma, never trusted him. And Dmitri, the loyal soldier for his country. The one I actually liked." Bucky explained.

Wanda shifted in her sit, and spoke. "but there were four soldiers in cryostasis, did you just forget one of them? Maybe I could help?"

"it won't take long, ill just take a peek." Wanda asked again when no one seemed to like her idea.

"do it." Sam nodded to Wanda, who stood and walked in front of Bucky.

Bucky stayed still, and looked at Steve.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "don't take too long, I don't want to scare you."

Wanda smiled and extended her arm to Buckys temples. Everyone gathered around them, standing. Wanda closed her eyes and her breath hitched after a few seconds. Sweat was now forming on her face and neck.

She was now shaking, and she gasped when she stopped. Her breath now erratic, she looked like she would cry any minute now. She looked pale, Sam assisted her back.

"what did you see? You okay?" Sam asked Wanda, worried.

Wanda still breathing hard now standing on her feet.

"I'm sorry, I.. I.. shouldn't have let you." Bucky interrupted.

"no it's… I'm fine really… I just, I didn't see the fourth soldier. But I saw the three." Wanda looked sad, like someone died.

Bucky looked at her and saw the look in her eyes, it was almost she knew something he didn't. Bucky wanted to ask her but, Sam already took her out. Probably taking wanda to her room since she won't be coming with them tonight.

Bucky headed to his room as well. Preparing himself for the mission.

\--

WANDA POV

She took a shower, and dressed herself. All of them are going now, but she will have to stay behind just in case. She smiled at thought, she remembered captain America himself telling her that she could beat them all. Maybe he really did trust that she can hold on her own.

"Wanda, you take care alright?" Steve said to her.

She nodded. "let's go." She heard from her behind, she turned and saw Bucky.

"Again I'm sorry, if you saw anything uncomfortable earlier " he looked at her.

"no. Its not the first time, it happens. Please don't apologize." She hoped she didn't looked as miserable as before.

He nodded. And went with the others.

Sam smiled at her, which she returned. "we'll contact you as soon as possible."

She watched them go, they're backs slowly fading away.

She remembered the memories she saw from Buckys mind, it was sad. He knew Natasha and even trained her, but he also loved another woman before Natasha. But sadly she died, she saw her dying through Buckys eyes. It was the memory she couldn't take that she had to stop.

She prayed that Bucky will find happiness again, perhaps Natasha can fill the hole like she did years ago. She wondered if Natasha remembered Bucky.

\--

Notes:

I used some of the lines and names from the Comic itself.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

"it's gone, it was empty." Bucky announced when he and Steve regrouped with King T'challa, Sam and Scott inside the old building in London.

"he could be anywhere now, and he didn't wake up the right way." Bucky continued. He looked at the blood splattered around them, the smell is strong but he was immune to them.

"what do you mean Buck?" Steve asked.

"it looked like he's been awaken violently, the cryostasis tube was a wrecked. It's not supposed to be like that, I know it. I've been there. You don't wake a sleeping soldier like that." Bucky walked closer to to cryostasis tubes. Their shoes now wet.

"something must have happened before we even got here." Steve looked at King T'challa.

"we couldn't save them, two sleeping soldiers now dead. They have Been shot while we were fighting. They didn't want us to have them." King T'challa told Bucky.

"this one's holding on, though she doesn't look like a soldier to me." He looked at Bucky, his brow up. "did you train her?"

Bucky now much closer looked at the sleeping soldier, she was pale. Her body doesn't looked like a super soldier like Sam said. Her hair long and black, flowing around her naked body inside the cryostasis chamber. He doesn't remember training her, he trained soldiers regardless of their gender. But not her. He looked at Steve.

"I don't remember training her, but we should take her still. Maybe we could still help her. Maybe she knows valuable information about Hydra." Bucky spoke. He's head now hurting a little, not because of the fight.

"Bucky take her out of that thing, Sam help him and cover her please." Steve nodded at King T'challa who looked at Scott.

"we're going now, with one naked sleeping soldier Clint. copy?" Scott was smiling now, but stopped when he the look on everyone's eyes especially Steve. "copy that."

"don't mind him, he's conservative." Sam told Scott with a smile.

"old school." Scott murmured.

"she's kinda heavy you know, but I can manage. I guess." Sam was trying to carry the naked soldier but can't seem to focus, his cheeks now blushing. He cleared his throat and tried to walk ahead of them.

"I'll take her." Bucky told Sam, before Sam could even protest Bucky already had the naked woman with him like it was nothing.

"are you gay or something? Because how can you do that? She'snaked, and wet, and you get to carry her." Sams face was confused but he looked serious.

"she's a soldier like me, clothes or without clothes it's the same." Bucky kept a straight face. Walked ahead of them.

Everyone was speechless including Scott who rarely shuts his mouth. Steves face is blushing as well.

"let's get this over with or they will leave us here."

The ride back to Wakanda was rather awkward, Steve and Sam have been blushing the whole time. While King T'challa chose to sit beside the pilot and leave them be. Scott was having fun though, he couldn't hold his laugh.

"you're an asshole." Sam rolles his eyes and turned away.

"Language please." Steve coughed, his eyes avoiding the womans naked body.

Bucky just stayed still, holding the stretcher the woman was sleeping on. He covered her with a blanket now, but she was wet from cryostasis and still melting some ice so the blanket just clung to her naked body.

He wasn't a hypocrite. He'd be lying if he says that she wasn't attractive or doesn't affect him. She was beautiful, her face was the face of an old beauty. Timeless. Her body was not bad too, she had hips that are made to bring strong babies, she had ample breast that would make anyone a sinner, her waist was slim he felt like he could wrap his hands around them easily. But he noticed scars.

She had lots of scars, big and small. Different shapes, knives, guns, it was all on her body. She looked like a masterpiece. Across her belly is a scar that's hard to miss. She's been through hell too. Just like him.

BACK IN WAKANDA

Everyone was now entering they're building along with the naked soldier. Wanda was already at the door though, she seemed nervous.

"What is it Wanda?" Steve asked her, everyone stopped walking and looked at her.

Wanda just looked behind her, and there Natasha along with Vision and Tony came out.

"Captain Rogers. Hello everyone" Vision greeted them.

"Do not try anything here." King T'challa warned Tony.

"we're not planning on harming any of you. And that includes that metal arm old man right there." Tony looked at Bucky then Steve. He tossed Captain Americas shield back.

Steve held it looking confused.

"we received an info, now let's get inside or that lady soldier over there is going to melt away." Tony turned his back and went inside along with Vision. Natasha stayed and looked at Bucky.

Bucky looked confused but when he saw Steve nodding and walked behind Tony Stark, they all followed.

"still don't remember me?" Natasha asked Bucky but he didn't answer. He remembers her, he trained her in the red room, he even slept with her. Byt he didn't tell.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM OF THE UNKNOWN SOLDIER

"what? you know her? For all we know she's been asleep forever." Sam asked Tony.

"oh but I do, she used to work for my company like 5 years ago. Trust me, I'm good with faces." Tony answered back.

"I didn't have the reason to suspect that she could be Hydra because she was nice, she was actually very smart as far as I can remember. But she just suddenly poofed. Gone. And now that I think about it, it was around the time that this winter soldier over here introduced himself." Tony turned to face Buck, sitting beside Scott.

"what are you implying?" Bucky spoke. His voice hard.

"oh nothing really just that maybe you and your Hydra bosses might have planned this already, to get inside us." Tony now seemed to challenge Bucky.

"Tony. Stop right there. I trust that Bucky won't have anything to do with this, he didn't know her." Steve interrupted and stood.

Nobody noticed how Wanda flinch when Steve talked. She knew something they didn't. She asked herself if he should tell them.

" he does know her." Wanda suddenly talked.

Heads snapped at Wanda, making her feel more nervous. Bucky looked at her confused.

"I saw her, in Buckys mind. She…she died." Wanda continued.

Bucky took a deep breath and took everything in.

"how come I can't remember her? And if she died, then why is she here?"

"maybe your mind is still on the process of remembering." Clint spoke.

"you can't push it, it takes time." Natasha added.

"She's awake now, let's go inside." King T'challa suddenly announced.

Everyone gathered around the bed of the soldier, she looked at everyone. One by one. She now wore a hospital gown and hospital gown only. Making Steve and Sam still uncomfortable.

"Still remember me? I used to be your boss." Tony spoke first.

She shook her head, and tried to look around again.

"that's sad, but do you know him?" Tony asked again.

Now pointing at Bucky.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer.

She looked at Bucky and her breath hitched.

"You??? I know you… you… you raped me…" she answered, her voice cracked.

Everyone gasped.

Buckys brows furrowed.

"wait, so you're not gay!?" Scott spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER IV

"Shut up Scott." Sam immediately responded. Scott just kept his mouth shut.

"You're a liar, James is no rapist." Natasha sounded mad defending Bucky. "You're obviously lying, you didn't remember Tony, your own boss but you remember Bucky raping you?"

Everyone was silent and shocked at how Natasha was reacting.

"everyone stay calm, Natasha what's making you act like this?" Sam interrupted the tense atmosphere.

"I knew him.. I knew James. You call him Bucky, but I called him James " Natasha took a deep breath and continued. "he trained me in the red room and he and I, we had a thing." She looked at Bucky and smiled. "he wasn't a rapist, he will never do that. I know he probably doesn't even remember me, but I know him. I remember him."

Bucky was quiet the whole time, taking deep breaths because his head hurts more and more.

"Nat, he killed people but he can't rape anyone? Look you're probably attached to him and all but that doesn't prove his innocence." Tony spoke.

"please don't fight." The soldier spoke again, she looked at Bucky her eyes starting to water. "he did raped me, but… but he was under orders. He didn't know what he was doing. "

"I'll kill them all. I swear." Bucky spoke angrily and stood.

"I'll make sure that happens Buck." Steve had his arm around Buckys shoulders in an attempt to calm him. He looked back at the soldier. "What's your name by the way?"

The soldier looked confused, she looked at her lap, and her hands. She was still pale. "I can't remember."

"what are you going to do with me? Are you going to kill me?" she asked them.

"we will not kill you, unless you give us a reason to."

King T'challa answered, "you should get yourself comfortable, try and remember. Anything. You tell me, you tell us, and we will listen."

She nodded, and kept her head down when she saw everyones faces. Her head hurt and she still felt cold.

Everyone left but Vision and Wanda stayed.

"My names Wanda and this is Vision." Wanda smiled at her. "Vision can you give us a moment?"

"of course, I'll be outside."

When Vison left, the soldier still had her head down. "I can help you remember, I can look into your mind, your memories." Wanda told her. Her voice was like an Angel, and she had an accent too.

"I don't think I'm ready." She answered. Wanda held her hand and she lifted her chin.

"please tell me when you are, I can be your friend. We're a family here. You can trust us." Wanda smiled, a genuine one. And the soldier nodded.

\--IN THE LIVING ROOM--

"So you and Bucky huh?" Scott spoke to Natasha.

"Yeah Nat how come you never told us?" Steve added, he looked at Bucky standing by the window, he looked awful and angry. "and Buck, did you remember Nat too?"

"I never told you guys because he doesn't even remember me, and no one asked. And who are you again?" she turned to Scott. Her brows lifted.

"wha? oh come on!" Scott was going to answer Nat but Sam beat him to it. "Natasha, this is Scott. You fought him remember? Anyway, I could talk to her you know. Make her realize she's safe with us."

"The activation codes, or Trigger words were sold. We don't know who has it, although 2 soldiers are now dead one is still on the loose and we have the female soldier." King T'challa spoke, he's still wary of Tony, too many avengers are in his territory. He's posture was a man that deserves all the respect.

He continued talking. And looked at Tony, and Vision who now entered the room with Wanda behind. "You will be treated as guests, but do any harm to my people or Captain Rogers, or Bucky Barnes, and even the soldier. You will regret it, I promise you. I pledge to myself that I will help Sargeant Barnes, he is a victim as well" He left with that, nodding at Steve.

Steve took a deep breath and looked at Bucky "everyone rest, eat, I don't care but we'll talk tomorrow."

Scott and Sam went first, saying they will eat at the kitchen. Tony and Natasha stayed with Steve and Bucky. The room was silent until Tony spoke.

"I still don't trust you, and I probably never will. But there are more important things other than vengeance." He looked at Bucky, his eyes never betrayed the things he said. He meant them.

Bucky nodded, and told Steve he will be in his room. And left.

Natasha quickly went after him, leaving Steve alone with Tony.

"Well, do you want to eat? I'm starving and I want to taste the food of Wakanda." Tony went to the direction where Scott went with Sam, Steve just stayed still, took a deep breath and went to the other direction.

\--BUCKY POV--

Bucky was about to enter his room, when he noticed that Natasha is still following him. He was tired, he wanted to ignore her, He opened his Door, but couldn't close it since Natasha was already there in front of him, her foot keeping the door open.

"I don't believe her you know." She looked straight into his eyes, she seemed mad at the idea that he slept with someone else, not necessarily raping them. "tell me, do you still don't recognize me James?"

"Listen Natasha, I don't have ti—" he couldn't finish his sentence because she was already kissing him, her arms was around his neck pulling him closer, he didn't respond, he stayed still, he looked at her like it was nothing. Natasha saw it and that made her jump back.

"I don't understand James, we.. We we're in love.. How come?.." Bucky thought she looked so lost, he felt sorry for her and for him as well, they don't deserve this, she doesn't deserve this.

"it was a long time ago Nat, we can't just go back. Things changed, and I don't.. I'm not sure if I still feel the same, maybe you don't too. Maybe you're just as confused as me." Bucky tried to reason himself, just to try and make her feel better but he himself was not sure how to feel.

He looked at her "I'm really sorry Natasha." She slowly stepped back, looked at the ground and nodded. "goodnight James."

"Goodnight Nat." he said, and closed the door. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, he sat on his bed, his hands resting on his lap.

Natasha will always have a special place in his heart, she understood him, what he did, what he went through. She filled a gap in his life, a gap he didn't know what was the cause but he knew it was there. A space deep inside him that's been waiting to be filled, with either love? Lust? Care? He doesn't know, but when someone gave it to him he took it.

But looking at Natasha now, in a life where his best friend and only family left is alive, he can't feel a thing. He thought perhaps it will make him feel complete in a way. But no, he was wrong, even with Natasha and Steve around he still feels the gap inside him, just an empty space floating on his stomach.

He rubbed his eyes and decided to just sleep. He doesn't care if he hasn't eaten yet. It's not the first time he will sleep without food in his stomach.


End file.
